Mog-Tablet
Category:Featured ArticlesCategory:Terminology ]] As part of the Mog Tablet Quest, eleven Mog Tablets have been scattered around Vana'diel and must be discovered and restored by adventurers in return for special rewards. While the tablets are scattered, they can be found in any of the following areas: :West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Valkurm Dunes / Jugner Forest / Batallia Downs / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Pashhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / Beaucedine Glacier / Xarcabard / Cape Teriggan / Eastern Altepa Desert / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Buburimu Peninsula / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign / The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah / Ro'Maeve / Yuhtunga Jungle / Yhoator Jungle / Western Altepa Desert / Qufim Island / Behemoth's Dominion / Valley of Sorrows *The tablets can only be targeted when a player gets within close proximity of one, though they do show up on widescan near the bottom of the list above any NPCs and Field Manuals. *It is possible to search for mog tablets while remaining mounted on a chocobo. http://www.playonline.com/pcd/verup/ff11us/detail/4742/detail.html *A message will be displayed to every player in areas subject to Super Kupowers whenever a tablet has been found. *More than one Mog Tablet can be found in the zones listed above. For successful discovery of a tablet, talking to the Explorer Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens will yield a Kupofried's Ring as well as a second reward, specific to the tablet discovered. You do not have to return to the Explorer Moogle after finding a Mog-Tablet in order for the Super Kupowers to be granted. You have until the Super Kupowers wear off (1 week) to claim your reward. When all 11 tablets are discovered, Super Kupowers will be granted to all players for one week within certain areas. After this period of time, the tablets will be scattered again, and following a period of 8-24 hours, they will become discoverable once again. *A message will be displayed to every player in areas subject to Super Kupowers when the Kupowers fade away and the tablets spread. This message does not mean that the tablets are once again immediately findable; a random period between 8-24 hours is required. Tablets and Secondary Rewards *Tablet of Dignity: Orichalcum Ore *Tablet of Loyalty: Scintillant Ingot *Tablet of Compassion: Adaman Ingot *Tablet of Justice: Noble's Bed *Tablet of Hope: Bookshelf *Tablet of Fortitude: Talaria *Tablet of Courage: Argent Coat *Tablet of Temperance: Nomad Moogle Statue *Tablet of Piety: Bloodwood Log *Tablet of Charity: Opaline Dress *Tablet of Wisdom: Orichalcum Ore, Coffee Table Tablet Locations These are the map locations where tablets have been successfully located. There have been confirmations from multiple servers of matching coordinates. There are, however, many that are yet to be discovered. :When the coordinate is given, a quadrant is also provided to help the search. | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |} | width="50%" valign="top" | |}